


Ron's Parchment

by GinevraMolly89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinevraMolly89/pseuds/GinevraMolly89
Summary: This was originally written 12/14/2010. I originally published it on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley





	Ron's Parchment

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written 12/14/2010. I originally published it on fanfiction.net.

"Honestly, Ronald how, in the world, do you manage to write like this!" Hermione exclaimed. "One would think that you have no control over your extremities. I mean, look at this! It appears as if a hippogriff attacked the page, not as if a human being wrote on the parchment."  
Ron peered over her shoulder and examined the page. "What are you going on about? I can read it perfectly. Just ask Harry, it's easy to read. Isn't it mate?"  
Harry, who was lying across his armchair, sat up and leaned over the table to read Ron's essay. Harry's forehead wrinkled with the effort it took to interpret the characters on Ron's parchment. "Ron what is this essay even supposed to be about? I can't tell one word from the next!" Harry said, staring to laugh.  
Ron snatched his parchment off the table and took a good long look at it. Ron frowned, "Well it might not be my best handwriting ever." Ron then turned to Harry and whispered, "Don't tell Mione but I think she right. It looks like Malfoy's arm after Buckbeak attacked it."  
Hermione had gone back to reading her book when Harry had started looking at Ron's essay. She had heard every word Ron was saying to Harry. She smiled and looked at Ron over the top of her book. Ron was prodding his parchment with his wand trying to erase his entire essay; although it wasn't working very well at all.  
Hermione sat up and took Ron's hand in hers, "Here Ron let me help." With one wave of her wand Ron's parchment was wiped clean. When she realized that she still hadn't let go of Ron's hand, Hermione blushed. Ron looked at his and Hermione's hands then into Hermione's eyes, and he blushed a deep scarlet.


End file.
